User talk:Teleputer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Breaking Bad Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Salud page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheNarrator (Talk) 04:08, September 21, 2011 Hey, thanks a million for your contributions. I haven't had nearly as much time to dedicate to this page as I used to, so it's good to know that you're holding it down in my absence. If you know of how I can go about making you a mod/admin, lemme know. TheNarrator 03:01, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I love you teleputer Lightdrawer 15:51, October 9, 2011 (UTC) hello What happened to the Characters page with the list?Lightdrawer 01:57, October 20, 2011 (UTC) MAJOR SNAFU a thousand pardons, please, why are we killing off the characters in their profiles? This is a major spoiler for anyone reading along as they catch up w/ reruns. Now they know Gus is dead (?) . Why can't we keep them alive until the seasonal breakdowns, further down the page? This would keep the history and legends alive for the reader and they will know to stop reading at the season they wish not to spoil on their own liberty. Gus' character description and background is a shambles, don't even know where to start if people are simply going to wreck it after the next episode. Leave that for the bottom. Lightdrawer 14:23, October 16, 2011 (UTC) OK, then what is the point of a character description if it changes (instead of growing) every episode? Just look at Gus now, totally useless and uninformative to any viewer who hasn't seen the conclusion. I disagree very strongly with this method of destruction, all these edits and deletions after the finale only serve to destroy what was very useful insight into the real Gus. If it were relegated further down the page( in the seasonal blow by blow ) it would follow the same logic as the series itself, now there are only around 4 lines of description for this character that has not even been confirmed dead! This is not very useful to anyone except those who want to look clever about their contributions. And to the last point, this kind of wiki has never encountered this kind of show so maybe a new way would enhance the overall informative purpose Lightdrawer 19:31, October 19, 2011 (UTC) It's not simply an issue of spoilers, and I suppose you're right about their random nature; you won't know it's there till you read it after all. However the updating of a characers essential info and background to past tense seems awfully silly and sic contrerre. Lightdrawer 06:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) !So I haven't been looking for a bit. I just read Gus top to bottom and it has become a blow by blow of events right from the screen, offering no further insight than what is plainly spoken and obviously photographed. This sort of wearisom vapid spew is unuseful to anybody who watches the show. Lightdrawer 07:09, October 22, 2011 (UTC)! So edit the Gus page and make it better, but keep in mind, if either of us have issues with it, it will be trimmed accordingly. You seem to be particularly passionate about it, so go ape shit. Do your thing ;). - TheNarrator 17:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC)